None
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Kisah mengenai Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya, Sungmin ternyata memutuskan untuk pergi. Kyumin Couple


Title : NONE

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Aku duduk terdiam. Di depanku duduk seorang namja. Ia menatapku, menuntut penjelasan dariku. Inilah saatnya, meski pun aku tau ini menyakitkan namun ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang menghancurkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku-lah yang terluka dan hancur, namun aku tak peduli. Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku akan tetap terluka dan hancur. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, untuk namja itu bukan aku.<p>

"Ada apa Minnie-ah?" tanya namja itu.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Menutupi rasa sakitku dengan senyuman. Apakah ia menyadari bahwa senyumku tidak seperti dulu?

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini"

Hening. Namja itu terdiam, begitu juga denganku. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Kenapa?"

Huft~ Sudah kuduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Minnie-ah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku memiliki alasan pribadi" jawabku singkat.

Ia menatapku bingung, juga marah. Aku tau jawabanku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tujukan padaku. Aku tau ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan padanya. Dan aku tau ia akan memaksa-ku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya hingga ia mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan dariku.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Minnie"

"..."

"Jawab, Minnie. Mengapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita yang telah berlangsung cukup lama?"

"..."

Namja itu menggenggam tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Ia menggenggamnya erat, seakan takut aku akan pergi dari-nya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku" ujarku.

Ia tersentak mendengar kalimatku. Aku tau karena genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"A-a-apa... Apa maksudmu, Minnie? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu"

Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Kutatap kedua matanya yang hitam. Aku dapat melihat wajahku di kedua matanya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku"

"Dari mana asumsi konyol itu? Aku mencintaimu Minnie-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Namja itu kembali meraih tanganku, namun aku lebih dulu menarik tanganku dari atas meja.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyuhyun-sshi. Mungkin dulu kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tau kau tak lagi mencintaiku"

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan '-sshi'?"

"Jangan bersandiwara denganku lagi, Kyuhyun-sshi. Jangan berpura-pura kalau kau mencintaiku. Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di mata-mu. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihmu, tak lebih" ujarku.

Kyuhyun memandangku dengan gelisah.

"Jujur saja, Kyuhyun-sshi. Selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku karena kau mencintai namja lain. Apa perlu aku menyebutkan nama-nama namja itu?"

"..."

"Shim Changmin, Zhou Mi, dan Choi Siwon. Ataukah masih adakah namja lain yang kau cintai, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Minnie..."

"Cukup. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku tau, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu dulu, kau menerimanya karena kau merasa bosan dan menganggapku sebagai hiburan. Aku tau bahwa kau selalu menolak ajakan kencanku karena kau pergi berkencan dengan salah seorang dari ketiga namja itu. Aku tau bahwa kau bersikap acuh padaku karena kau tak pernah mengharapkanku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tau kalau di mata-mu aku hanyalah pengganggu, beban, dan penghalang. Aku tau, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku tau"

Mataku terasa panas. Air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mataku. Namun aku harus kuat, aku tak ingin menunjukkan air mata-ku ini di depannya. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Aku tak ingin ia merasa kasihan padaku.

"M-m-minnie..."

"..."

"Minnie, mianhae. Nan neomu mianhamnida. A-aku..."

Suasana kembali hening. Aku terdiam, namun ia tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan hati yang semakin terluka dan hancur, aku berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi. Gomawo" ujarku sembari berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri.

_'Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Semoga dengan ini kau bisa meraih kebahagianmu tanpa aku yang menghalangi-mu'_

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan di antara ramai-nya pejalan kaki yang ada di tengahkotaSeoul. Kulangkahkan kaki-ku yang terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah, memaksa diriku sendiri untuk memulai hidupku sendiri. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, membiarkan langkah kaki-ku yang menuntunku. Aku terus melangkah. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang sangat indah namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman itu. Hingga akhirnya aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kupejamkan mata-ku, mengenang masa lalu-ku yang menyedihkan.<p>

_Tes_

Akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Air mata-ku jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Dapat kudengar isak tangisku yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Akhirnya... Akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hati ini masih terasa sakit dan semakin hancur?

_Tes tes tes tes_

Air hujan turun membasahi tanah dan tubuhku. Kuangkat kepala-ku menghadap langit dan kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kurasakan butiran-butiran air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Dibawah derasnya air hujan, aku menangis sendiri. Di sebuah taman, aku menahan rasa sakit dihati-ku sendirian. Hari dimana seharusnya aku tersenyum bahagia dengan kekasihku, aku mengakhiri hubungan kami. Ya, hari ini seharusnya kami merayakan satu tahun kebersaman kami. Kebersamaan? Ah, salah. Kami tidak pernah bersama. Sepertinya selama ini aku hanya bermimpi kalau aku dan Kyuhyun bersama. Seharusnya aku menyadari-nya, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Ia menerima-ku sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena ia merasa kasihan padaku.

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak hari itu. Hari-hari yang ada, kulalui dengan berbagai kesibukan di kampus. Aku berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun. Namun nasib sepertinya tidak berpihak padaku. Setiap aku pergi aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum bahkan menyapaku setiap kali kami bertemu di koridor, walaupun aku tak pernah mengindahkannya tapi entah mengapa aku masih mengingatnya, terus mengingatnya. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja dari pikiranku. Ia selalu ada di pikiranku dan hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi ku.<p>

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Saat ini aku berada di taman belakang kampus. Duduk termenung sendiri, memikirkan semua yang telah kujalani selama ini. Awal pertemuan kami saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat aku jujur padanya tentang perasaanku padanya yang entah sejak kapan terus tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Saat aku mulai menyadari perubahan sikapnya padaku. Waktu yang kami lalui bersama. Hm... Mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan waktu yang kuanggap kulalui bersamanya. Baru kusadari jika diri-ku sungguh naif. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Menutup mataku dari semua sikapnya padaku. Menutup telingaku pada ucapan orang-orang di sekitarku yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mempermainkanku. Mungkin benar kata pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh, karena aku sendiri juga mengalami hal itu. Aku dibutakan oleh rasa cintaku hingga tidak melihat kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di mataku.

"Ini melelahkan" bisikku pelan.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada salah satu batang pohon yang ada di taman. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di kepalaku.

"Minnie?"

Kubuka mataku. Di depanku tengah berdiri seorang namja tinggi dan berambut coklat yang sedikit bergelombang.

"Minnie, apa sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya namja itu.

Ia berjalan ke sampingku dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di sampingku.

"Minnie?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun-sshi?" ujarku tajam.

Kupejamkan mataku lagi. Sedikit kupijit pelipisku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kembali kurasakan.

"Minnie..."

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-sshi? Seingatku tak ada lagi urusan di antara kita" ujarku.

Kubuka mataku dan kutatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapku. Kutatap bola matanya yang dulu dapat membuatku merasa damai dan masih tetap bisa membuatku merasa damai hingga saat ini.

"Minnie, mianhae. Cheongmal mianhae. Kumohon, kembali padaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Neomu saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memegang kedua tanganku.

Kusentakkan tanganku dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, namun apa daya, tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari tenagaku. Ia bahkan mengeratkan genggamannya agar tanganku tidak bisa lepas dari genggamannya.

"Shiro! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Shiro, aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku kecuali kau menerimaku kembali"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi, jadi lepaskan tanganku"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku kecuali kau mau menerimaku kembali, Minnnie"

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!"

"Kau harus mau, Minnie. Karena kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Wajahku memerah. Aku sungguh marah padanya saat ini. Dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya boleh menjadi miliknya. Dulu saat kami bersama, ia bersikap acuh-tak-acuh padaku. Sekarang ia memaksaku untuk kembali padanya. Memangnya hatiku terbuat dari apa? Saat ia menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping, aku membutuhkan waktu sebulan untuk menatanya kembali. Bahkan saat ini hatiku masih hancur berkeping-keping.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk kembali padamu" ujarku dengan sinis.

"Aku adalah tunanganmu, Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memamerkan evil smirk-nya.

"Jangan bercanda! Sejak kapan kita bertunangan? Aku tidak pernah bertunangan denganmu, Kyuhyun-sshi!" seruku.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda saat ini, Minnie. Aku serius, kita sudah bertunangan"

Kuhentakkan tanganku lagi dan kali ini aku berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku berdiri dan segera mengambil semua barang-barangku.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kyuhyun-sshi" ujarku sembari meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan mengikuti kedua orangku yang berada beberapa langkah di depanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghembuskan napasku. Saat ini aku dan kedua orang tuaku berada di sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah. Entah apa yang direncanakan kedua orang tuaku. Saat aku pulang kuliah, mereka langsung memaksaku untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai jas berwarna soft pink yang saat ini kukenakan. Mereka bahkan memaksaku untuk membawa boneka bunny putih kesayanganku. Sungguh mencurigakan.<p>

_"..., kita sudah bertunangan"_

Aku kembali mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun siang tadi. Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Kami sudah bertunangan? Hei! Jangan bercanda, itu sungguh tidak lucu.

"Minnie? Gwenchana, chagi?" tanya eomma.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ah! Ternyata sedari tadi aku berjalan sambil melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Di sana telah duduk seorang yeojya dan dua orang namja, yang salah satunya kuketahui adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. MWO? CHO KYUHYUN? Kutatap lagi namja itu dan benar saja, ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Omona, apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Minnie?"

"Ne, gwenchana. Appa, eomma, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Sepertinya kami lupa memberitahumu bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu" ujar eomma.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap eomma dengan terbelalak. TUNANGAN? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Eomma bercanda, kan?"

"Ani, eomma serius. Kau memang sudah memiliki tunangan"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku pernah ditunangkan dengan seseorang"

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Tidak sopan jika kita berdiri di sini dan tidak menyapa keluarga tunanganmu, Minnie" ujar appa.

Kami berjalan ke arah meja makan. Appa dan eomma tersenyum dan menyapa appa serta eomma dari Kyuhyun, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan sinis.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Lee Sungmin?" tanya ahjumma.

"Ne, ini putra kami Lee Sungmin" jawab eomma.

"Aigoo, ia bahkan lebih imut dibandingkan di foto"

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma" ujarku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil kami eomma dan appa. Lagipula kau akan menjadi menantu kami"

"Arasseo, eomma"

Eomma duduk di samping eomma -ahjumma- dan appa duduk di samping appa –ahjusshi- . Sedangkan aku terpaksa duduk di samping appa dan Kyuhyun. Kupeluk boneka bunny putihku erat dan sedikit menenggelamkan wajahku dibalik boneka-ku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan hembusan ditengkuk-ku yang membuatku geli. Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat ke arah hembusan itu berasal. Lalu kusadari bahwa wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan segera kujauhkan wajahku dan menatapnya sinis.

"Apa mau-mu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanyaku pelan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ucapanku kecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sudah kukatakan, kita sudah bertunangan" jawabnya pelan.

Aku merenggut kesal. Kupeluk boneka bunny putih-ku semakin erat, berusaha menetralisir keinginanku untuk memukulnya.

"Ini pasti hanya lelucon. Aku tidak pernah bertunangan denganmu"

"Ani, ini serius. Kita sudah bertunangan sejak dulu"

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Tentu"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan refleks aku memundurkan wajahku darinya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipiku, menahanku agar tidak mundur lagi. Kupejamkan mataku erat, menyiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Minnie, kau sungguh manis" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telingaku.

Kurasakan telinga yang mulai basah dan aku mulai merasa geli. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahanku agar tidak mendesah. Omo, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padaku?

"Ini tidak membuktikan apa pun" ujarku setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dariku.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa itu bukti. Aku hanya ingin menjilat telingamu saja"

Wajahku memerah, entah karena marah atau karena malu. Yang kutahu saat ini aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin namja di depanku ini menghilang dari pandanganku selamanya.

"Minnie, aku hanya bercanda"

"Itu tidak lucu, Kyuhyun-sshi" desisku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

* * *

><p>Kuubah posisi dudukku menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengannya.<p>

"Jelaskan"

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran, Minnie. Baiklah, dari mana aku harus memulainya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kita sudah bertunangan?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kita memang sudah bertunangan sejak dulu"

"Kyu, bagaimana jika kau dan Minnie jalan-jalan saja? Pasti membosankan jika mendengar orang tua berbicara" ujar eomma -ahjumma.

"Kita bisa membahasnya diluar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Aku terdiam, dan kemudian menganggukkan kepala-ku.

"Ne, kami pergi dulu" ujarku sopan.

"Jadi, jelaskan semua padaku sekarang" ujarku.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam dan menatapku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun yang pasti aku merasa risih karena sedari tadi ia terus saja memandangku. Saat kami keluar dari hotel itu hingga kini kami berada di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai di datangi pengunjung, Kyuhyun terus menatap dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Sampai saat ini, ia bahkan tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku dan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu ini? Semua itu membuat risih!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tetap memandangku dan genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Jika kau hanya ingin memandang dan menggenggam tanganku, lebih baik aku pergi!" seru sembari bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku, namun tiba-tiba aku merasa ditarik dan jatuh tepat di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Aigoo, aku lupa kalau tanganku masih digenggam olehnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, namun ia berganti memeluk pinggangku erat. Hei! Ini tempat umum, tak sadarkah ia? Banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kami.

"Lepas!"

"Ani, aku tidak mau"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Entah apa yang merasuki-ku hingga bisa bertahan menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun denganmu"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Mendapat kesempatan, aku segera berdiri dari pangkuannya dan memberi jarak di antara kami.

"Minnie..."

Aku diam, tak menjawab satu kata pun. Aku yakin masih ada yang ingin ia ucapkan. Jadi lebih baik aku mendengarkannya.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

Kutatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang memancarkan keseriusan. Aku berjalan mendekat dan kembali duduk di bangku-ku tadi.

"Ne, Minnie. Neomu mianhae. Dulu aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu padamu. Dulu aku masih merasa bingung dengan semua yang kurasakan. Jujur, aku memang tidak serius saat menerima pernyataan cinta-mu padaku. Tapi semua itu berubah. Kau sabar dengan sikapku yang egois. Meski kau tau aku hanya mempermainkanmu, namun kau masih percaya padaku. Hal itu membuatku mulai mencintai-mu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kupejamkan mataku, menenangkan pikiranku yang mulai kacau. Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa ia mengatakan semua ini padaku? Apakah tidak cukup untuknya membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping?

"Mungkin dulu aku memang menyukai Siwon hyung, Zhou Mi-gege, atau Changmin hyung. Tapi itu dulu, Minnie. Perasaan itu sudah hilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kini aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai temanku, tak lebih. Maaf atas semua sikap egoisku selama ini. Aku merasa bingung dengan semua perasaan ini. Aku mencintai-mu dan saat aku yakin dengan perasaanku, kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan ya, aku memang selalu menolak untuk pergi denganmu dan lebih memilih pergi dengan salah satu dari hyungdeul. Aku malas. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa kau merepotkan. Kau dan sifatmu yang periang membuatku mengira kalau kau akan membuatku repot. Kukira apabila kita pergi berkencan, kau akan memaksa-ku untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang kauinginkan. Kupikir kau adalah namja manja yang semua keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi. Namun aku sadar, selama ini kau selalu mengerti diriku dan bersabar menghadapi semua kelakuan-ku padamu. Kau bukanlah namja manja, namun kau adalah namja yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan tidak bisa berpikir secara dewasa. Aku-lah yang manja dan tidak dewasa"

"Cukup" ujarku pelan.

Aku sudah tak tahan. Semua ucapannya membuatku bertambah hancur. Tidak bisakah jika ia tidak mengatakan semua itu padaku? Tidak bisakah ia membiarkan-ku sendiri dengan semua pemikiranku tentang dirinya? Apa yang ia inginkan? Aku sudah hancur dan kini ia membuatku bertambah hancur dengan semua perkataannya.

"Minnie... Selama sebulan, setelah kita hubungan kita berakhir. Aku merasa sangat terpuruk. Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar. Namun setiap aku melihat wajahmu atau hanya sekedar mendengar suara-mu, aku merasa tenang. Dan semua yang kulakukan kembali terasa 'benar'. Zhou Mi-ge, Siwon hyung, atau Changmin hyung tidak bisa membuat merasa tenang, meskipun mereka menghiburku dan meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Namun yang kubutuhkan adalah kau, Minnie. Aku membutuhkanmu, bukan mereka. Dan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu aku mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua kita sudah mempertunangkan kita sejak sebelum kita berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dari hal itu, aku merasa bahwa kau ada untukku dan hanya milikku"

"Cukup! Hentikan semua ini! Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu padaku? Tidak cukupkah dengan menghancurkan hati-ku? Kumohon, hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" ujarku sembari menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan.

Kugelengkan kepala-ku, berusaha menghentikan suara-suara yang berbisik di dalam kepala-ku. Tanpa terasa air mata-ku mulai mengalir. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan tubuhku terasa lemas.

BRUGHH!

Hal terakhir yang kuketahui sebelum semua menjadi gelap adalah, Kyuhyun menatapku dengan khawatir dan berseru memanggil namaku.

Kubuka mata-ku perlahan, namun segera kututup kembali saat cahaya menyilaukan mataku. Urghh! Kepala-ku sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

"Minnie..."

* * *

><p>Kubuka mata-ku lagi, namun dengan lebih perlahan. Kupandangi sekitarku. Di mana ini? Tempat ini begitu asing untukku. Sedikit kugerakkan tubuh, namun sesuatu menghalangi-ku. Kulihat pinggangku, terdapat sebuah tangan di sana. Kusingkirkan tangan itu, namun tangan itu semakin erat memelukku.<p>

"Minnie..." bisik seseorang dibelakangku.

Deg!

Tubuhku menegang. Aku mengenali suara itu. Kumiringkan kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Namun sebelum aku dapat melihat orang yang memelukku, orang itu lebih dulu menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku berusaha mendorong orang itu menjauh dariku. Namun bukannya pelukan orang itu terlepas, kedua tangan itu semakin memelukku erat.

"Hm... Minnie..."

Pelukan orang itu sedikit longgar, aku segera mendorong tubuhnya. Namun belum terlepas dari pelukan orang itu, orang itu kembali memelukku erat. Aku menggeliat dalam pelukan orang itu, namun aku tak bisa lepas.

"Minnie... Saranghae..."

Aku berhenti menggeliat, terdiam membatu.

"Dorawa, Minnie..."

"Dorawa..."

"Mianhae..."

Aku bingung. Jujur aku bingung dengan semua ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ingin rasanya aku kembali pada Kyuhyun, namun aku masih belum siap jika Kyuhyun kembali menyakiti-ku. Sudah cukup aku merasa sakit selama ini, aku tak ingin lagi tersakiti. Aku tak ingin dipermainkan, aku hanya ingin bahagia. Salahkah jika aku ingin merasa bahagia?

"Kyu…"

Kurasakan tubuh orang itu sedikit menggeliat.

"Kyu, ireona"

"Hmm…"

Kyuhyun hanya sedikit bergumam, namun ia tak bangun dari tidurnya melainkan kembali tidur. Aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang memelukku. Kupandangi wajah namja yang pernah menjadi namjachingu-ku, seseorang yang saat ini masih terus aku cintai. Andai ia tak pernah bersikap acuh padaku, mungkin saat ini aku akan menerima dengan senang hati perjodohan ini. Pertunangan yang entah sejak kapan telah diatur oleh keluarga kami. Tapi itu hanya-lah khayalan belaka. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memutar waktu atau kembali ke masa lalu, karena itu mustahil.

"Hm… Minnie?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Di depanku kini seorang namja berambut coklat sedikit keriting sedangkan menatapku. Tanpa terasa wajahku menjadi sedikit memerah. Aish~ Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Omona…

"Minnie, waeyo? Gwenchanayo? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepala-ku dan segera menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Kyuhyun. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?  
>"Khekekeke…"<p>

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di dada Kyuhyun. Omo, apa yang aku lakukan?

Deg deg deg

Aku mendengar suara detak jantung yang begitu cepat. Apakah ini suara detak jantungku? Atau ini suara detak jantung...

"Apa kau dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat" ulangku.

"Ne. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat karena kau, Minnie"

Aku sedikit membuat jarak. Kupandangi wajah Kyuhyun, tampan. Wajahku kembali memerah.

"Minnie... Mianhae"

Aku terdiam.

"Mengapa aku harus memaafkan-mu?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ah~ Lagipula itu memang benar. Mengapa aku harus memaafkan-mu, Kyu? Kau sudah menyakiti-ku. Kau menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang kuberikan secara tulus padamu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau kembali padaku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Aku mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku.

"Kau tau? Dulu aku sangat mengharapkan kata-kata itu dari mulutku"

"Minnie…"

"Tapi itu dulu, Kyu… Sebelum hubungan kita berakhir. Kini semua telah berakhir. Tak ada gunanya lagi kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, karena semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku yang berada di wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali bersamaku, Minnie? Tidak bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Aku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membayar semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu"

Kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kedua tanganku yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kurasakan dada-ku yang bergemuruh, jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kudekatkan tubuhku pada tubuh Kyuhyun, menipiskan jarak yang ada.

"Kyu…"

"Kumohon, Minnie-ah. Satu bulan, beri aku waktu selama satu bulan. Jika aku bisa membahagiakanmu tanpa menyakitimu sedikitpun, kau harus kembali padaku. Namun bila aku menyakitimu sekali saja, maka aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita"

Aku terdiam. Apakah aku harus memberikan kesempatan padanya? Bagaimana jika ia menyakitiku lagi? Apakah aku sanggup untuk terluka lagi? Tapi…

"Minnie?"

"Aku tidak tau, Kyu. Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan…"  
>"Lalu mengapa kau bingung, Minnie-ah?"<p>

"Aku… Aku takut jika kau kembali menyakitiku, Kyu… Aku takut jika harus tersakiti lagi…"

"Aniyo. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi, Minnie. Jadi?"

Aku terdiam. Haruskah? Namun, aku tak ingin ini semuanya berakhir hanya sampai di sini. Aku ingin dirinya berada di sampingku, benar-benar di samping.

"Arasseo. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, Kyu. Namun hanya satu kesempatan" ujarku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin" bisikku pada Kyuhyun sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan.

Hari ini, semuanya akan dimulai kembali. Hari ini, kami membuka lembaran baru. Apakah pada akhir cerita, kami akan bahagia? Semuanya adalah rahasia waktu. Biarkan waktu berjalan dengan seharusnya. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah, tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan tidak membiarkan kesempatan yang telah diberikan hancur. Ambillah keputusan terbaik yang bisa kau pilih.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Sejak perjanjian itu, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Ia selalu berusaha untuk berada di samping namjachingu-nya dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Tak dibiarkannya setetes air mata mengotori wajah manis Sungmin saat sedang tersenyum. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasa bahagia. Dan hari ini, tepat sebulan mereka mengikat janji. Kedua namja itu berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat ini, kedua namja itu sedang berada di sebuah café. Terlihat segelas strawberry juice, sepotong cake strawberry, dan segelas cappuccino berada di atas meja.

"Kyu…"

"Wae, chagi?"

"Mengapa sedari tadi kau melihatku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Karena kau manis, chagi. Dan aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu yang manis itu" jelas Kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. Ia pun segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan warna merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Wae, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang disembunyikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut dan perlahan, menikmati halusnya kulit Sungmin.

"Kyu…"

"Wae, Minnie chagi?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hendak menghentikan tindakannya, namun Sungmin menahan tangannya agar tetap berada di pipi Sungmin.

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia tak menduga bahwa Sungmin akan membicarakan hal tersebut saat ini. Meski pun hari ini tepat sebulan mereka mengikat janji, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan membicarakannya saat ini. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur. Setelah ini, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kau yakin, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain, lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku sudah yakin pada keputusanku ini, Kyu" ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Arasseo. Jika kau yakin, maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku akan ikut dengan keputusanmu"

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kini sudah tak lagi duduk di hadapan Sungmin, namun kini ia duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. Meski pun kini mereka duduk berdampingan, namun mereka saling berhadapan.<p>

"Kyu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ujar Sungmin.

"Aniyo, biarkan aku yang melakukannya" tolak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun hanya dapat pasrah. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan yang namjachingu-nya inginkan.

"Arasseo"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang, buka mulutmu dan biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memasukkan sendok yang ada ditangannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Saat ini, di tangan kiri Kyuhyun terdapat sebuah piring kecil berisi cake strawberry milik Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam sebuah sendok. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapi cake strawberry miliknya.

"Kyu, aku malu…" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Pengunjung yang lain melihat ke arah kita sedari tadi"

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, pengunjung yang juga berada di dalam café itu melihat ke arah berbisik, ada yang dengan jelas menunjuk kea rah mereka, ada yang memfoto mereka, ada yang melihat sembari tersenyum, serta berbagai reaksi lainnya. Meski pun tau bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin dan tetap menyuapi Sungmin dengan cake strawberry-nya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang dapat dengan jelas melihat namja itu, merasa kesal dan sedih. Ia tak menduga akan bertemu dengan mereka di sini. Meski terkadang mereka bertemu di kampus, namun saat itu Sungmin tidak sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya menetapkan hati-nya. Ia percaya pada Kyuhyun, ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakiti-nya kembali.

"Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Kini di depannya berdiri 3 orang namja. Ya, Kyuhyun mengenali mereka bertiga. Sejak ia dan Sungmin putus dulu, ia berusaha untuk menghindari ketiga namja tersebut. Ia tak ingin membuat Sungmin menjadi sakit hati. Ketiga namja itu… Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, dan Zhou Mi. Namja yang pernah menarik perhatian. Ya, hanya menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintai ketiga namja itu. Ia hanya menyukai-nya. Yang ia cintai hanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin seorang.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul" sapa Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia benar-benar berharap akan adanya keajaiban. Kyuhyun ingin segera pergi dari sini secepatnya. Namun ia juga ingin membuktikan pada Sungmin, bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sungmin seorang.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan bertemu di sini" ujar Zhou Mi.

"Ne, kau sekarang hampir tidak pernah bermain dengan kami lagi" ujar Changmin.

"Aish~ Sudahlah. Jangan meributkan hal itu. Apakah kalian tidak lihat? Ia sedang bersama namjachingu-nya. Aku sudah melarang kalian untuk tidak menganggu-nya" ujar Siwon.

Zhou Mi dan Changmin hanya tersenyum pada Siwon. Saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun, Siwon memang sudah melarang kedua sahabatnya itu untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun karena ia melihat Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya, kedua sahabatnya itu tetap ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan sedikit menganggu kegiatan hobae mereka tersebut. Akhirnya Siwon pun mengikuti kedua sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, sunbae" sapa Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

Zhou Mi dan Changmin yang sedang tersenyum pada Siwon melihat ke arah Sungmin. Siwon pun ikut melihat ke arah Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum kepada mereka dan menyapa mereka. Ketiga namja itu balas tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Annyeong, namjachingu-nya Kyuhyun" sapa Zhou Mi dan Changmin.

"Annyeong" sapa Siwon.

Sungmin yang mendengar sapaan Zhou Mi dan Changmin, bersemu merah. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Aish~ Hyung, jangan menggoda Minnie-ku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak menggodanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang ada di depan kami. Siapa namanya? Minnie? Nama yang sangat manis"

"Ya! Jangan menyebut Minnie-ku manis. Hanya aku yang boleh menyebut namjachingu-ku manis. Lagipula namanya bukan Minnie, itu panggilanku untuk Bunny Min-ku"

"Jika kami tidak boleh memanggilnya Minnie? Lalu kami harus memanggilnya apa? Bunny Min?"

Siwon yang melihat Zhou Mi dan Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kyu, sudahlah" ujar Sungmin dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo"

Zhou Mi dan Changmin yang melihat interaksi singkat yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih di depannya, tertawa dengan cukup keras. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan menuruti namja yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mimi, Minnie… Hentikan. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Jangan mengganggu mereka, lagipula ini di tempat umum" ujar Siwon.

"Arasseo, Siwon hyung" ujar Zhou Mi dan Changmin.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa"

Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Changmin dan Zhou Mi agar mereka tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi. Setelah kepergian ketiga namja tersebut, café menjadi sedikit tenang. Sungmin yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Minnie, gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana"

Kyuhyun berdiri. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja! Aku akan membawa-mu pergi ke tempat lain"

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin menerima uluran tangan dari Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berjalan-jalan mengelilingikotaSeoul. Sebisa mungkin, ia memberikan sesuatu pada Sungmin sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ia juga mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka di berbagai tempat. Meski pun Sungmin sering menolak, namun pada akhirnya Sungmin selalu mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan yang diinginkannya. Namun tidak selamanya Kyuhyun egois. Ia membelikan semua yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke tempat-tempat yang disukai namjachingu-nya itu. Seperti kedai ice cream, toko hewan, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Kyuhyun bahkan ingin membelikan beberapa ekor kelinci untuk Sungmin, namun Sungmin menolak dengan keras karena ia sudah memiliki 3 ekor kelinci di rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak menerima penolakan, akhirnya membelikan beberapa boneka kelinci berbagai ukuran untuk Sungmin.<p>

"Kyu, aku lelah"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat bahwa Sungmin sangat lelah karena mereka sudah berjalan-jalan sejak pagi hari hingga saat ini, dimana matahari telah terbenam 2 jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun menitipkan mobilnya sembari bergandengan tangan. Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa terasa tahun sudah mulai berganti. Hari natal sudah berlalu beberapa hari. Hanya perlu menghitung jari hingga pergantian tahun baru. Baru saja Kyuhyun menyakiti perasaan Sungmin, lalu hubungan mereka yang berakhir. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Dan kini, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Mengapa kau ada di rumahku?"<p>

Saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tepi ranjang queen size milik Sungmin yang berwarna soft pink. Kyuhyun mengenakan baju piyama lengan panjang yang berwarna biru tua polos, sedangkan Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi milikinya memakai piyama lengan panjang yang berwarna soft pink dengan gambar-gambar kelinci kecil yang menghiasinya. Di leher Sungmin, melingkar sebuah handuk kecil. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia menarik handuk kecil yang melingkar di leher Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin yang basah. Sungmin yang kaget akan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Sudah selesai. Kini rambutmu sudah tidak basah lagi, Minnie-ah" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Kyu…"

"Ne, baby?"

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di kamarku? Ini sudah jam 11 malam, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di rumahmu? Lagipula, mengapa kau memakai piyama?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan menuntunnya ke arah ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar namja pencinta pink itu duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin yang bingung hanya menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pertama, aku berada di sini karena aku akan tidur di sini"

"Ap—"

Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin mau-tak-mau berhenti berbicara.

"Aku belum selesai, baby. Kedua, aku memakai piyama karena aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Lagipula ini malam tahun baru. Aku ingin merayakannya denganmu. Dan tentu saja, aku juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunmu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia masih belum mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun ada di rumahnya dan mengapa Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya kembali? Aku masih belum mengerti"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Jari telunjuknya berada di depan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin imut dan manis.

"Minnie…"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap aegyo?"

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan segera. Sungmin yang kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, hanya bisa duduk mematung. Setelah berlalu beberapa detik, akhir Sungmin tersadar dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Namun apa daya, Sungmin tak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah menerima ciuman Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya dan tetap mencium Sungmin. Sungmin yang mulai kekurangan oksigen, berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun. Ia memukul dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ciumannya, membiarkan Sungmin untuk menghirup oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin segera menghirup oksigen, memenuhi paru-parunya yang sudah mulai kering karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Minnie…"

Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk diam sebentar.

"K-kyuhhh…" panggil Sungmin yang masih terus menghirup oksigen.

"Ne?"

"Kau… Ya! Mengapa kau menciumku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Karena kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciummu. Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak bersikap aegyo" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Memangnya aku mau bersikap aegyo? Aku tidak bersikap aegyo, Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun agar namja itu melepaskan cubitan tangannya di hidung Sungmin.

"Tapi chagi, kau memang bersikap aegyo tanpa kau sadari" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mencium pipi Sungmin lembut.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah.

TENG! TENG!

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Menandakan bahwa tahun telah berganti. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Minnie…"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Happy new year and happy birthday to you" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

"M-mwo?"

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, namun tak beberapa lama lagi matahari akan terbit menyinari bumi. Terlihat 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk berdampingan di bawah sinar bulan yang masih setia menghiasi di langit hingga matahari terbit menyinari bumi. Kedua namja itu memakai baju piyama, ada yang memakai piyama berwarna biru tua polos dan ada yang memakai piyama berwarna soft pink dengan gambar-gambar kelinci yang menghiasi piyama tersebut.<p>

"Minnie…"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Matahari sudah mulai terbit, sebentar lagi pagi akan datang" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tau"

Sungmin menatap langit sembari menyamankan posisinya yang tengah bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan.

"Kyu..."

"Ne, Minnie?"

"Aku masih belum mengerti"

Kyuhyun menatap namjachingu-nya bingung. Belum mengerti? Memangnya apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh namja pecinta pink ini?

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Minnie-ah?"

"Mengapa kau berada di rumahku, Kyu? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Tindakannya itu berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu, chagi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Menginap?" ulang Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya bergesekan dengan dada Kyuhyun yang dilapisi oleh piyama.

"Kyu... Jika kau menginap di rumahku, bukankah seharusnya kau tidur di kamar tamu? Tapi mengapa barang-barangmu ada di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun mencium puncuk kepala Sungmin lembut. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun pada kulitnya.

"Karena aku akan tidur di kamarmu malam ini"

"Mwo? Jika kau tidur di kamarku, aku tidur dimana?"

"Kau akan tidur di dalam pelukanku. Malam ini aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman"

Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. Sungguh ia merasa bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi dan beberapa saat lagi ia akan terbangun seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Wae, Minnie?"

"A-a-aniyo…"

Dengan lembut dan perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan punggung tangan, bermaksud untuk menggoda Sungmin agar semakin memerah.

"Kyuuu~"

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pepotongan leher Sungmin, membiarkan nafasnya bermain-main di kulit Sungmin.

"Ahn~ Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Sungmin merasa geli dan terus mendesah memanggil nama Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menggodanya.

"Kyu~ Berhenti… Jika kau terus melakukannya, maka aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di balkon kamarku" ancam Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku, chagi. Kau terlalu mencintaimu, kau tidak akan tega melakukan hal itu padaku"

"Ani, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang juga"

Kyuhyun berhenti menggoda Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dan mencubit pipi chubby milik namja itu.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku, Min"

"Kyuuu~"

"Arasseo…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitannya saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan sangat memelas. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak bisa menang dari tatapan itu.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita tidur. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak kecil sepertimu, Min"

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Arasseo. Namun yang pasti kita harus tidur saat ini juga"

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lancar dan keduanya semakin dekat. Cho Kyuhyun yang cuek, kini sudah tak ada. Kini yang ada hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun yang perhatian dan terkadang sangat posesif. Kyuhyun tak membiarkan seorang namja pun mendekati Sungmin-nya. Bahkan ia tak membiarkan Hyukjae, Dongwook, dan Kibum yang sudah dianggap saudara oleh Sungmin pun tak ia biarkan berada terlalu lama dengan Sungmin. Seperti saat ini. Karena sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu posesif, ketiga namja itu menjadi kesal dan tidak terima dengan hal tersebut. Mereka hanya ingin pergi karaoke bersama, memangnya itu salah?<p>

"Ya! Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin hari ini. Mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkan hal itu?" seru Hyukjae.

"Hari ini Sungmin akan pergi denganku, jadi ia tidak akan pergi dengan kalian"

"Ya! Sungmin sudah lama tidak bermain bersama kami. Apa salahnya jika kami ingin bermainnya dengannya hari ini?"

"Sungmin akan tetap pergi denganku"

"Terserah kau saja, namja pabbo!" seru Hyukjae kesal.

Hyukjae menarik tangan Kibum dan Dongwook, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Jika sikapmu seperti ini terus menerus, aku tidak akan memiliki teman. Mereka akan mulai menjauhi-ku"

"Tapi, chagi—"

"Aku memang milikmu, tapi kumohon jangan mengekangku. Karena hal itu akan membuatku pergi darimu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Jika Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya lagi, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sungmin kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah itu? Apakah ia sanggup untuk bertahan?

"Kyu?"  
>"Jangan… Jangan pergi, Minnie"<p>

Sungmin melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kyu, tatap mataku" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan mata Sungmin. Ada ketakutan terpancar di matanya.

"Min…"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya tidak terlalu menyukai sikap posesifmu. Kau membuatku merasa seperti burung di dalam sangkar yang tidak bisa terbang bebas dengan sayap-sayapku. Meski kau selalu ada di sampingku, namun aku masih membutuhkan sosok seorang teman. Aku memerlukan waktu untuk diriku sendiri, memerlukan waktu untuk bersama dengan teman-temanku. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai sosokmu yang selalu berada di sampingku. Aku menyukai hal itu. Aku menyukai sikapmu yang kini lembut dan perhatian padaku, namun memerlukan waktu untuk diriku sendiri" jelas Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu, sikap posesif Kyuhyun mulai berkurang. Setidaknya kini ia sudah tidak terlalu membatasi Sungmin untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya.<p>

"Kyu, hari ini aku ingin pergi ke Mall of Seoul"

"Baiklah. Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Hyukjae, Dongwook hyung, Kibum, dan Jungmo"

"Mwo? Jungmo? Nuguya?"

"Dia teman sekelasku"

"Ani, kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku hanya mengijinkanmu pergi dengan Hyukjae, Dongwook hyung dan Kibum. Namun tidak dengan Jungmo"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ani, aku ingin pergi"

"Tidak boleh, Min. Aku tidak mengenal namja itu. Bagaimana juga ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Jungmo tidak mungkin melakukan apa pun padaku, lain halnya jika itu adalah kau"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Ia kembali membaca buku dan menutup wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihat wajahnya yang tengah kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, Min" ujar Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae, Dongwook, Kibum, dan Jungmo. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kini mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sudah 7 jam mereka berada di Mall of Seoul dan sudah banyak benda yang mereka beli. Seperti Sungmin yang membeli sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda, sebuah kalung bergambar kelinci, dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna pink. Ia sungguh menikmatinya, hingga ia tak mengingat Kyuhyun sedikit pun.<p>

"Jungmo, tolong antarkan Sungmin. Kami memiliki urusan setelah ini, sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Sungmin" ujar Hyukjae.

"Ne, baiklah" ujar Jungmo.

Namun Sungmin berusaha untuk menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan taksi karena tidak ingin merepotkan Jungmo. Namun Jungmo terus memaksa sehingga Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungmo mengantarnya pulang.

"Gomawo, Jungmo-ah" ujar Sungmin

Sungmin hendak membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba Jungmo memegang tangannya.

"Jungmo?"

"Minnie, aku menyukaimu" ujar Jungmo.

"Mianhae, namun aku sudah memiliki tunangan" ujar Sungmin.

Jungmo mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terjebak di antara pintu dan tubuh Jungmo.

"Jungmo…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Minnie-ah"

Sungmin mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa takut karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Jungmo akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"J-j-jungmo…"

Bibir Jungmo semakin dekat dengan bibir Sungmin. Namun saat bibir hampir bersentuhan, pintu yang menjadi tempat Sungmin bersandar tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Hal itu membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak ke belakang, namun sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tak jatuh.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajah Jungmo.

"Kyu…"

Sungmin segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri di balik tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya masih terus mengalir. Tangannya mencengkram baju yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Hiks… Kyu…"

"Pergi kau dari sini!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Cih!"

Jungmo menutup pintu dan segera melaju pergi.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, mianhae… Hiks…"<p>

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, membenamkan wajah namja itu di dadanya. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, tangannya mengusap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Uljima, Minnie…"

"Hiks… Kyu~"

"Gwenchana, chagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Kau tidak ingin jika aku memaafkanmu?"

"Ani…"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi hari ini. Seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin menyesal karena tidak mematuhi Kyuhyun.

"Chagi…"

CUP

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Januari telah berlalu dan kini sudah memasuki bulan Februari. Tak terasa beberapa saat lagi mereka akan menikah, tepat di saat hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Namun acara tersebut tak diketahui oleh Sungmin. Mereka sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk memberi kejutan pada Sungmin.<p>

"Minnie. Eomma membelikan ini untukmu. Malam ini kau harus mengenakannya"

Nyonya Lee memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kepada Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, menatap kotak berwarna putih tersebut dengan bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjangnnya dan mengambil kotak berwarna putih itu. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka kotak itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sebuah jas berwarna putih di dalamnya. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan jas tersebut dan mencoba mengenakannya. Lalu Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan jas putih tersebut.

"Wah! Aku tampan!" seru Sungmin senang.

Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai memfoto dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Tak lupa sedikit bersikap aegyo untuk memperbanyakan hasil foto yang ia dapatkan. Setelah puas mengabadikan dirinya yang mengenakan jas berwarna putih, Sungmin segera melepas jas itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kotak. Namun secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya. Ia meletakan jas putih tersebut di atas ranjang dan mengambil kertas berwarna soft pink yang berada di dalam kotak.

_To : Lee Sungmin_

_Siapkan dirimu untuk malam ini, karena malam ini merupakan malam yang special untuk kita berdua_

_- Cho Kyuhyun_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia dapat mencium harum tubuh Kyuhyun di kertas itu. Apakah Kyuhyun mencium kertas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kotak? Entah, itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kyu…" bisik Sungmin.

Sungmin bersendung kecil dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Ia belum mengenakan baju sejak keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

* * *

><p>"Minnie, kau sudah siap?"<p>

Nyonya Lee membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan mendapati putra-nya yang tengah membenarkan penampilannya di depan cermin. Sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Nyonya Lee.

"Minnie…" panggil Nyonya Lee lmebut.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ia berhenti merapikan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum merekah saat mendapati Nyonya Lee yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink tanpa lengan. Rambut Nyonya Lee dibiarkan terurai, sehingga menambah kecantikan yeojya itu.

"Eomma"

"Yeobo, apakah Sungmin sudah siap?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Nyonya Lee. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tuan Lee datang dengan jas berwarna putih yang tersampir di lengannya. Kemeja yang digunakannya berwarna soft pink. Sedangkan dasi yang digunakan berwarna putih.

"Appa"

"Sungmin-ah, kau terlihat gagah dengan jas itu" puji Tuan Lee.

"Gomawo, appa"

"Aniyo. Sungmin terlihat manis dengan jas putih itu"

"Gomawo, eomma"

"Sungmin adalah seorang namja, chagi. Jadi Sungmin terlihat gagah, bukan manis"

"Aniyo. Meski pun Sungmin adalah seorang namja, namun ia terlihat manis"

"Gagah, chagi"  
>"Manis"<p>

"Gagah"

"Manis"

"Gagah"

"Manis"

"Ga—"

"Appa, eomma. Jika kalian terus berdebat, maka kita akan terlambat datang" ujar Sungmin.

Sepasang suami-istri itu berhenti berdebat dan memandang putra mereka.

"Appa! Eomma!"

"Sungjin-ah!" seru Sungmin saat mendapati dongsaengnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!" seru Sungjin sembari berlari ke arah Sungmin.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling berpelukan, melepas rindu setelah 1 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Sungjin-ah, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?"

"Sejak tadi pagi, hyung"

"Mwo? Lalu mengapa kau baru pulang?"

Sungjin tertawa sembari mengusap rambutnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-a-aku bermain dengan temanku, hyung" jawab Sungjin gugup.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

TAK!

Sungmin memukul kepala Sungjin dengan cukup keras, membuat Sungjin merintih kesakitan.

"Hyung, appo~"

"Itu karena kau bertemu dengan temanmu saat sampai di Korea. Harusnya kau langsung menemui-ku. Aku ini hyung-mu"

"Eomma~ Appa~" rengek Sungjin meminta pembelaan.

Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Lee hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara kedua anaknya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu"

Ujar Tuan Lee dengan bijak.

"Arasseo…"

* * *

><p>TENG TENG TENG!<p>

Suara lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan keras, menandakan bahwa sang pengantin telah tiba. Sungmin berjalan beringinkan dengan sang appa, menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan seorang pendeta.

"Appa…" bisik Sungmin.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Untuk apa kita berada di gereja? Dan mengapa Kyuhyun berdiri di sana?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, chagi? Kyuhyun akan menikah" jawab Tuan Lee.

"Mwo? Menikah? Dengan siapa appa? Bukankah aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin sedikit keras.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang bingung, sedih, dan terluka. Sepertinya Sungmin masih belum mengerti bahwa ini adalah pernikahan mereka berdua. Pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Aku menyerahkan Sungmin padamu, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Tuan Lee sembari memberikan tangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Lee-appa"

"Baiklah, dengan ini pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin akan kita laksanakan sekarang juga" ujar pendeta.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Namun lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia masih belum memahami apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Yang tau, Kyuhyun akan menikah saat ini.

"Kyu…" bisik Sungmin.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Kau akan menikah?"

"Ne, aku akan menikah" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Bukankah kita sudah bertunangan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Tentu saja denganmu, Min. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ta-ta-tapi—"

Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sungmin, meminta namja itu untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tenanglah"

"Baiklah. Sebelum pernikahan ini kita mulai, adakah yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pendeta.

Diam, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengangkat tangannya atau pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah. Jika memang tidak ada yang menolak pernikahan ini, maka kita mulai. Apakah Anda, Cho Kyuhyun, menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidup Anda dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" ujar Kyuhyun tegas sembari menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin.

"Apakah Anda, Lee Sungmin, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidup Anda dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" ujar Sungmin tegas sembari menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian bisa saling menukar cincin" ujar sang pendeta.

Sungjin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi berwarna merah kini telah berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kedua cincin yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan menyerahkan salah satu cincin yang terukir nama Sungmin pada Sungmin.

"Cho Sungmin, aku bersyukur karena kini aku bisa memilikimu" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyematkan cincin berukiran namanya pada jari manis Sungmin.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyematkan cincin milik Kyuhyun di jari manis namja itu. Lalu dengan cepat, ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda" ujar sang pendeta.

"Saranghaeyo, Cho Sungmin"

"Nado saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun"

CUP

"Dengan ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup satu sama lain. Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Tuhan memberkati"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini FF oneshoot yg sangat panjang<p>

sebenernya udah dari lama, tp baru selesai

Review please :)


End file.
